The Shelter/List of Episodes/Episode 1-19:Undead End
Undead End is the 19th episode of The Shelter, and the first one written by Moon Snail. Synopsis The zombie apocalypse breaks loose while the gang was completely unprepared. It seems like curtains for them, until the new character Moon Snail appears. Moon Snail helps the gang fend against the zombie horde as they run to fight the leader of the zombies: Doctor Edgar Zomboss. Transcript starts with a zoom-in on the shelter, while it's thundering outside Narrator: It was a dark and stormy night for- wait, this is way to cliche. clouds clear up Narrator: It was a dark and starry night for the shelter. The gang is having fun. However, their fun won't last very long... to inside, where Moch, Comp and Faves are playing Mario Kart 8 Comp: Darn it! I hate those stupid blue shells! Faves: I'll gladly take that first place off your hands, thank you very much. Comp: I hate you so much right now, Faves. Moch: Well, at least you're not back at 12th, getting nothing but lame-old coins! very faint and quiet "Brains" can be heard. ACF: ...What was that? Faves: away from game What do you mean? I don't hear a thi- Comp: FIRST PLACE! IN YOUR FACE! Faves: ...Fuck you, Comp. less quiet "Brains" can be heard ACF: I swear I'm not crazy, but I can hear something saying "Brains" outside. Moch: You're probably hearing things. Faves: It's probably some crazy guy outside if anything. Now I'm choosing Moo Moo Meadows. "Brains" can be heard. ACF: ...Okay, I'm going outside. opens the door to see a small wave of zombies ACF: *Gasp* door Guys... There's zombies outside. Comp: Yeah, riiight. Zombies don't exist. Moch: No, I believe her. Let me see. opens the door to see the zombies Moch: Yup. Mmhmm. There's zombies. door door opens as the zombies come storming in. Comp: OH CRAP YOU WERE RIGHT. Faves: THE EMERGENCY EXIT IS OVER THERE! Neatbutter: oh hey zombies do you like memes if so what is your favorite meme I don't think there are any brains memes but I bet you guys have a sense of humor despite that okay back on topic what is your fa- [Zombies immediately eat him] rest of the gang run out through the emergency exit Comp: Okay, we're out! ACF: What's the point? We have no weaponry! We left our weapons in the shelter! We're just delaying the inevitable... Moch: Well, if the zombies want a fight... fists let's give them one hell of one. zooms out on the gang, before a helicopter appears and lands on a set of zombies. Two shadowy figures appear from the heli. Comp: Who are those two? of the shadowy figures starts swiping at and killing zombies Shadowy figure: DIE, YOU ABOMINATIONS OF NATURE! DIE! Shadowy figure 2: flames at a set of zombies, igniting and killing them Take that! Shadowy figure 1: Hey, who are those guys? They don't look like zombies... shadowy figures slowly approach the gang, and then they're revealed to be a Zangoose and a Typhlosion. Comp: Um... hi... You're... not going to kill us, are you? Zangoose: Are you a zombie? Comp: No. None of us are zombies. Zangoose: Okay. You need help with the zombies? Moch: Oh, very, veeeery much. Typhlosion: Got it. Come with us. There's weapons in the helicopter. gang, the Zangoose and the Typhlosion enter the helicopter, and take of afterwards Faves: So glad that you could come for us at the right time. If it weren't for you, we would've become them. Zangoose: No problem. I was just trying to settle my score with those guys. Comp: Settle your score? What do you mean? Zangoose: ...Sighs These zombies... They ruined my life. Moch: How? Zangoose: Well, I hate telling this story, but I might as well. Flashback I was about four years old when this happens. It was an average day. I was returning from preschool, and my parents were preparing dinner. After dinner was finished, my parents heard a knock on the door. My mom went to answer it, and it was a horde of zombies. They bolted into the house, and... I got a front row seat to watch my mother succumbing to them. My dad did all he could to save me and get me out of the house. After he got me out, I ran as fast as I can away from my house as my dad and my sister were taken by the zombies. After five minutes of running from the zombies, I ran into a zombie. He was a wizard. I was thankfully able to out-run him before he could take me, but he tried to slow me down, which changed my life again. He rose his wand, and before I knew it, I was turned into a Zangoose. Thankfully, this actually sped me up, because I had some extra walking speed. I eventually ran into a safety haven, where I was adopted and taught to fight against these zombies. I spent most of my life fighting against these monsters, and I will not stop until they finally crumble. flashback Comp: ...Wow... That was... depressing. Zangoose: Thankfully, I know exactly where their leader is located. Moch: Cool. Zangoose: But I won't be able to get there until I break open an entrace. Faves: So... I've been wondering this since I saw you... What is your name? Zangoose: Oh. I... Forgot. Typhlosion: He decides to call himself "Moon Snail". Not sure why, but he did. Moon Snail: There's one of the locks to the entrance! Grab a weapon and get ready! be continued... Category:The Shelter Episodes